Excited Girls at Camp-Half Blood
by Leader of Ants
Summary: Some girls at Camp Half-Blood get a little... Horny, and Percy Jackson is a hot-looking hero. Soon he realizes that it was a gods doing. Warning: Smut. Lemon. Percy/Thalia, Percy/Annabeth/Thalia (Threesome), Percy/Drew, Percy/Artemis, Percy/Aphrodite, Percy/Clarisse.
1. It's Not Like You Have A Choice

**Hey Guys, this is my first so please, don't hate. This is before the Lost Hero and after the Last Olympian.  
****I do not own Percy Jackson or his characters.  
****Warning: Adult Content, Sex and Gagging  
****Enjoy!**

I staggered along to my cabin after a long day of training with no break. Having the Mark of Achilles makes you very tired and I can't believe I'm walking. I thank the water. I finally get to my cabin and was about to fall on the bed when suddenly I was pushed against the wall and someone started kissing me. It was Thalia.

First I thought '_what the hell?!_' and tried to push her off, but I felt too weak. But to be honest, she was a pretty good kisser and closed my eyes and relaxed. '_Get her off!_' My mind thought, but I was too hooked to focus. '_But this feels good!_' My body says. I have a girlfriend, but I can feel myself getting aroused. What will Annabeth say? Suddenly I feel her pull away from me and she starts to smile.

"What was that?" I said, breathing deeply. She blushes. "Percy, I'm horny as hell and Annabeth says…" She said as she placed a hand under my shirt and started tracing my abs."… That you're pretty good in bed." She finishes. She throws me on the bed and climbs on top of me and starts kissing me again.

"Please Percy, I won't try to steal you, but I want you. And it's not like you have a choice." She smiled. She kisses me again, but more lustfully, more determined. It's not like I can fight her off, I thought. I love Annabeth, and I don't think she will approve of this. I know, a hot girl just ask to bang me and I said no, am I crazy? No, I love Annabeth, and I can tell you that again and again. She starts to creep one of her hands down to my pants while the other holds me down at my chest.

"Come on Percy, go with the flow, I'll make this pleasurable." She says as she grabs my semi-erect cock. I feel myself go harder as she starts to stroke me. I let out a quiet moan and she smiles and starts kissing my neck.

"You like this, don't you?" She mutters against my skin. She takes her hand out, unbuttons my jeans and pulls them down with the boxers. She stokes my harden 8 inch cock while kissing me and I start to melt in her arms. I'm just tired and don't really want to fight back any more. I _really _hope Annabeth doesn't comes in. She grabs the bottom of my shirt and pulls it off me. She starts staring at my abs and I took the chance to try to push her off, but she had my legs pinned and I knew I was screwed." Trying to fight eh? I'll just have to do it the fun way." She smile again and shocked me unconscious.

I wake up, hoping it was a dream. Sure I'll like to have sex, but with Annabeth. I try to get up but found that my arms and legs were handcuffed to the bed and I was gagged. I groan and try to resist against the handcuffs.

"Don't try; they are made from celestial bronze." I heard Thalia say. I turn my head and see that she came from behind the bed. She climbed the bed and started stoking my cock again. I moan against the gag. She wrapped her wet mouth around the head and stroked the shaft. I started to move my hips in time with her head. I didn't care anymore; I needed to blow my load. She went faster and started going deeper on my cock. I moaned louder against the gag and started to move my hips faster. Then she started deepthroating and about 20 seconds later, I blew my load. She kept going, a little slower though to get every last drop. She took her mouth off and I can feel the cold rushing in. I saw her swallow and say.

"Like it?" I nodded. I couldn't really say anything anyway. She took the gag out and I gasped for air. "Didn't want you screaming for help." She muttered. She sat on top of me and started grinding me. "Will you?" She asked in a sexy tone. I smiled. "The only screams they will be hearing are the ones coming from you." She looked excited as she uncuffed me. As soon as I was uncuffed, I pounced on her and kissed her roughly as I started grinding her again. We both started to moan. I placed my dick over her entrance. "Ready?" I asked. She nodded as I entered her slowly. I hit her hymen and paused, seeing if she wanted to stop. She nodded again. I broke her hymen and start to kiss her quickly to hide the scream. I waited until she nodded again. I started out slow, but as her moans of pain turn into moans of _pleasure_, I started to go a bit faster. She moaned louder and louder until she was yelling at the top of her lungs as I pounder faster and deeper. She couldn't take it anymore. She yelled as she hit her orgasm and laid back. I took my cock out and stroking as I cummed all over her stomach. Her breathing started to calm as I lay next to her. "You better start to get going." I muttered. "Someone might walk in on us." "Someone might walk in on you did you say?" I heard someone say and I recognised that voice instantly. "That could be a shame." It was Annabeth! And she looked amused as I fell off the bed in surprise and Thalia tried to cover herself with the blankets. We both had looks of shock on our faces. I was so dead!

**There you go guys! Please send feedback, but be kind. I'll do some more chapters so yea... peace out.**


	2. You Left Me Out

**Hey guys, here is another chapter so… enjoy!  
I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters.  
****Warning: Adult Content. Sex.**  
This is before the Lost Hero and after the Last Olympian.  
I'll be making more chapters so… yea.

We stared in shock as Annabeth looked quiet cross. I had to admit, I was trembling a bit. I was the first to speck.

"Annabeth, I'm…" She raised her hand to silence me. I thought she was going to get her dagger out and start chasing us, but she remained still, breathing normally. Her chest raising and falling at a… wait, what? I just fucked her friend and now I'm staring at her breast? I have to snap out of it, but I feel myself getting hard. I'm lucky the bed is in the way when I fell on the floor.

"Percy, come here now." She said strictly. She turned her head to Thalia. "You too." She instructed. Ohhh, crap. I'm hard and she's asking me to stand next to her? I hope she doesn't look down. Thalia gets up naked and stares at me for support. I slowly rise, hoping that it softens a little bit before it is seen. Unfortunately, it doesn't and both girls can see it standing to attention. Thalia gets some tissues and wipes the cum off her stomach uncomfortably. We stand in front of her naked, looking ashamed.

"You know what is wrong, Percy?" She asks. I look at her and shake my head slightly. I felt like something horrible was going to happen, but she was taking it so calmly, I wondered why.

"That fact that, well, you didn't tell me this was happening?" She said. Then suddenly, she pounced on Thalia and started making out with her. I looked at her stupidly. What was I meant to do? My cock started twitching and I felt myself getting aroused, but I stood there and just stared. Thalia started coming over the shock and started kissing her back. Their hands started to roam each other's bodies and I could hear light moans. It went for a while but then suddenly, they broke the kiss so they can both breath.

"I always wanted to kiss you." Thalia said sexually. "And I think I like it, do it again." They both move closer together and started kissing each other again. Man, this looked so sexy, but I just stood there like an idiot. Then Thalia started moaning as I saw Annabeth fingering her. She started going faster and Thalia started to moan louder. Then she stopped

Annabeth looked back at me and got up. "Don't you want to join in, Percy? I think I got her all ready." she said as she pulled me in closer. I still felt guilty of what happened before, but I started to get horny. "Annabeth, I'm sorry about me and…" She stopped me with a kiss, then it got heated and her tongue pushed its way through my lips and I closed my eyes. She was a better kisser than Thalia, and that's saying _heaps_. We fell back on the bed and she climbed on top of me. Then she pulled away and I wondered if I did something wrong, but then I realised that Thalia was undressing Annabeth and she was taking her shirt off. That turned me on even more and I went back to kiss Annabeth. This felt so amazing, I wanted to do this for ever, but my cock was twitching, aching for release. After a while, she stopped and slid down me. Thalia joined her and they were both naked now, staring hungrily at my cock.

"Percy, you're twitching so much. Are you that horny?" Annabeth said innocently. I just whimpered, seeing what they would do next. They both looked at each other, and then started licking the shaft. My eyes closed and I moan quietly. They started to speed up and I grip the bed sheets. Then Annabeth takes me in her mouth and I let out a louder moan while Thalia goes up behind Annabeth and starts to finger her. As Annabeth moans, she sends vibrations through my dick it makes me moan louder. Thalia just smiles as she adds another finger in Annabeth's pussy. She lifts her head off to moan, then starts deepthroating me and I moan loudly as I cum in her mouth. When she finishes swallowing the cum, she lifts her head of me and moans loudly as Thalia adds another finger. Annabeth suddenly screams as she rides out her orgasm.

I was about to get up when Thalia jumped on my face with her pussy in my face. Then Annabeth mounted me and started grinding and let out another moan. I stuck my tongue out into Thalia's pussy and started eating her out. I heard her moan as Annabeth placed her entrance over my harden cock. As Thalia moaned louder, I heard her gasp,

"We should… do this more… often." She breathed. Annabeth came up behind her and kissed her neck.

"I plan to." She said. She lowered herself and slowly started bouncing and groaning as I ate Thalia out. I heard a much louder moan and knew I found Thalia's G-spot. She grabbed my hair and pulled me in closer as she pushed herself down more. I feel Annabeth going faster and faster until she is going smashing down my cock again and again, making her scream my name.

"Percy, FASTER! PLEASE!" I heard Thalia say. Sure. I started to go faster with my tongue as Annabeth yells,

"Prrrreeeeeccccccyyyyyy!" I started to go faster, if that is even possible. Then suddenly, Thalia hits a higher pitch of scream and cums all over my face. I try to lap up as much as I can as I feel Annabeth hit her own orgasm and I groan as I come deep inside her. Thalia lies to one side of me as Annabeth lies on the other. We all looked shagged, but that was awesome.

"Thanks for being to understanding, Annabeth." I here Thalia sigh as she cools down.

"And fast." I sigh heavenly. Annabeth softly punches my shoulder, but I see her smiling.

"It is fine guys, just tell me next time, ok?" She said. I gave Thalia a quick glance and I see her smiling as well. I look back at Annabeth. "I love you." I smile. She leans forward and kisses me. "I love you too, seaweed brain." I relax as I start to close my eyes.

_**The Next Day**_

"Percy! PERCY! Get up, it's the morning and people are going to wonder what happened to us!" I hear Annabeth yell. I groan as I tiredly got up. I found my clothes folded up next to me and the two girls putting their clothes on. I smiled at a top-less Annabeth and she catches me watching and rolls her eyes, but smiles.

"Come on, seaweed brain, get your clothes on!"

**There you go Guys! I will be adding another chapter soon. I try to go as fast as I can. Please feedback, but be kind, it's my first series. Thanks guys and peace!**


	3. Surprise!

**Sorry it took so long guys, I was much busier than I thought I would be.  
I will still be making more stories and chapters.  
****This is before the Lost Hero and after the Last Olympian.**  
I might make up to 6 chapters, maybe more or less.  
******Warning: Adult Content. Sex.**  
I do not own Percy Jackson and his characters.  
Please enjoy!

It's the afternoon and I was just chilling out next to the lake, thinking about the night where Thalia, Annabeth and I had sex. Thinking of the moans and screams. Annabeth bouncing on top of me. _Aww, crap._ I thought. Just thinking about it gets me turned on and now I have a bulge in my pants. I won't be able to sleep… umm, well, this horny. I went back to my cabin and lay on the bed. I had a bit of time before dinner so I hope I don't get interrupted. I got a fist full of tissues and take off my boxers with my pants. I started stroking slowly and I started to pick up the pace while I was thinking having sex with those two hot, sexy looking girls. Their nice curves, sexy look and when they moan, that started my need to cum overwhelming. Then suddenly, I feel another body against me and I open my eyes. It was Drew!

_Dam! I forgot to look the door._ I thought. I stop jerking and cover myself. She placed a leg on each side of my body and smiled. Before I could say anything, she gives me a long, passionate kiss. One of her hands is tracing my abs while the other wraps around my dick. I try to hold back my moan, but I couldn't help myself. I suddenly have a _huge _desire to cum as she slowly slides down my stomach. She looks up and smiles one more at my face, then takes my dick in her mouth. I moan and grab the back of her head as I start forcing her down faster and deeper. Her tongue goes up and down my shaft quickly making me squeeze my eyes shut. She happily starts going faster and faster until I arch my back.

"Drew! I'm… cum, CUMMMING!" I yelling as I squirt my juice deep down her throat. She slowly takes her mouth off my dick, savours it for a minute and swallows it. She gives me a large smile.

"What… are you doing… here?" I pant, trying to get my heartbeat down. She takes off her shirt and shows her D-Cup boobs in a small, red bra. I felt myself go hard again and she notices.

"Percy, I saw what you did to Thalia and Annabeth yesterday." She whispered as she took off her bra. She takes off her short jeans and matching panties off. I just stare as she gives her boobs a jingle. She leaned forward against my chest and put her mouth next to my ear.

"And I couldn't help but wait til my turn." She finished. She moved her head slightly back and started kissing me. I deepen the kiss and her hands roam my body.

"It's your turn." I whisper as I flip us over so I was on top. I kiss her again, but more roughly, more eagerly. I start kissing down her neck, leaving hickeys. I kiss lower, the top of her breast, making her squirm a bit. You can tell that she is as horny as hell. I go lower until I reach her nipple. I take one in one mouth and squeeze the other boob lightly. She moans and I start getting a bit rough. I squeeze harder and suck more forcefully. She breathing gets deeper and I let go. I travel south again until I reach her pussy.

"You so wet." I murmur. Before she could reply, I stick a finger in her pussy. She moans more loudly and thrust her hips up slowly. I start moving my finger in and out. Her moans get louder as I insert another finger. I start going faster as Drew weeps and moans. I add another finger and start to go faster. I feel her orgasm coming soon so I take out my fingers and replace them with my tongue. She moans even louder as she grabs the back of my head,

"PERCY, please! Fast…er!" She gasps. I go as faster as I can with my tongue as my fingers rub the top of her virgina. She pushes my head deeper in as she moans loudly. She suddenly cums into my mouth as it hits her hard. I take my tongue out and stare at her as she tries to calm down. She has her eyes closed and a smile that told me that I did the right thing.

"Percy, that was amazing." She sighs. She looks so sexy as she sighs again. I feel my cock twitch. I wanted her so bad.

"I'm ready for round two." I heard her whisper as she spread her legs apart. I smile and place my cock at her entrance.

"How do you want it?" I mutter as I slowly go in and out. About half way making her squirm again. She grips the bed sheets. I was teasing her.

"Per…CY." She moaned loudly as I go all the way in. Then I come out and do the same as I was doing before. Slowly half way in, then out.

"Yea, Drew? I smile. She opens her eyes and stares right at me with half open eyes.

"Just… just fuck… me… please." She barely managed to groan. I smirked as I leaded down and started kissing her. She was still moaning in my mouth and I smiled against her lips. As I started to go faster and deeper, she grips the back of my head and pulls me in closer. I start to pant as I go all the way in, but don't come out. I'm going faster and faster. I could hear the bed creaking as I slam into her, again and again. I start to breathe more deeply and she is just screaming at this point. I feel her orgasm approaching as I go as fast as I can, and with years of training, that's pretty fast.

"I'm cumming… Drew." I gasp. I'm not even sure if she was listening. But she nods and lets out a higher pitch of moan. I feel her virgina clench around me as she hits her orgasm hard. As she hits her orgasm, the tightness is overwhelming. I cum inside her and she tilts her head back at the feeling. I pull out and lie next to her.

"Have fun?" I sigh. She giggles softly.

"Percy, that was amazing." She breathes more controllably.

"We have to do this again. Annabeth won't have to know." She said.

"Sure, but we have to go to dinner now." I smiled. She groaned and got up.

"Now where did I put my clothes?" She asked.

**There you go guys! Percy Jackson isn't done yet though! I'll try to add another chapter in the next week or so. So please send feedback, advice and please don't be negative. I hoped you guys enjoyed. Peace Out. **


	4. Godly Love

**Hey guys, here is another chapter so… enjoy!  
I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters.  
Warning: Adult Content. Sex.  
This is before the Lost Hero and after the Last Olympian.**  
**And Thalia is a hunter. Before I said she doesn't but I changed my mind.**  
**You will see why. The people, who read this after I change it, don't worry.  
I decided to make it longer with more of a story line.  
I'll be making more chapters so… yea.**

I was training in the arena all by myself. I was slicing up dummy after dummy, practicing a new technique that I was thinking about, but my heart wasn't really thinking about it. I thinking about the last few sex sessions I have had and even thought it was great, I couldn't help think what would happen to Thalia for breaking her oath.

I mean she jumped me, tied me to the bed and we had sex. Did she think or was something going on. I was about to chop the dummy's head off, but I stop half way. Was she _allowed? _That is something I need to find out. But I didn't know how to do it so I continue training. I chop the dummies head off, and wonder if that will be me if Artemis found out.

**_Later on that day_**

I slowly walked up to Thalia's tent within the group of tents. I got smiles and waves from some hunters that helped in the war against Kronos. I smiled and waved back. If only they knew what I did to Thalia… they wouldn't be smiling at me. I get to Thalia's tent and clear my throat.

"Thalia, it's me." I call. She heard my voice.

"Percy?" I heard her call back.

"Yup." I say with a _pop_ at p.

"Come in! With haven't got to talk since… you know." She muttered. I tried to hold my blush, even if she can't see me. I enter and gasp. She was getting her clothes on for whatever reason, I don't know, and I can still see her breast. I feel myself go hard, but she makes no attempt to cover herself. She just slowly puts her bra on and has an amused look since I'm just staring at her. She puts her bra on and rolls her eyes.

"You just ganna stare?" She teased. Then she pulls me in for a kiss. I melt and grab the back of her head. I was going to deepen the kiss, but then she pulls back.

"Calm down, I know we had fun but Lady Artemis might sense… something." She blushed. I blush as well.

"So… what's up?" I ask, and then suddenly feel like hitting myself. I probably just made it more awkward, but she just shrugged.

"Not much. Do you want to take this somewhere else?" She purred. I felt myself lick my lips for preparation. But then I clear my head.

"What about your oath?" I blurt out. I feel so stupid, but then Thalia slaps her own forehead.

"I almost forgot! The reason is… well, I think you need to talk to Lady Artemis. I got a bit hooked." I tensed up

"Why would I need to talk to Lady Artemis?" I ask. She bits her lip and pulls me in for another kiss, but more quick.

"You'll find out." She says.

"That's not very assuring." I mutter. She smiled.

"Don't worry; I'll talk to you later." She smiled again. I sigh and leave her tent. I was guessing Artemis has found out, but why was Thalia acting so calm? I guess she just needs help or choirs needed to be done. I sigh again and walk towards the bigger tent. I was guessing her was in here.

"Lady Artemis? Are you in there?" I ask. I heard ruffling and mutters, then a call,

"Wait! Yes I'm here, just wait, please!" I heard her yell, but not too loudly. Like a child cleaning his room before someone else comes in. I smirk. I thought I could have some fun.

"I'm coming in!" I yelled.

"No! Wait you silly, impatient boy!" She yelled. Wasn't she a goddess? She opens the text zip and pulls me in. I rolled my eyes. She is wearing a simple white t-shirt and jeans. But her jeans were obviously way to loose. If she stood…

"What is it?" She said in an irritated tone. She snaps me back to reality

"Don't be like that; Thalia said you wanted to talk with me." I said. She narrows her eyes and looks away. She mutters something about Thalia not being able to do what she is told.

"What else did she say?" She asked in a soft voice without turning her head. I frown.

"Nothing. Why?" I ask. She turned around quickly and blushed.

"Percy, I know what you did with Thalia, and I let her before you freak out." She quickly added as I opened my mouth to apologise. Now it was open; I was confused and left it there. She let her? Is this a game or something? She smiled and closed my mouth.

"Percy, let me explain; after a hunter has been with us a year, they are allowed to fornicate or play with men. It can happen three times a year. It makes us… sane. Some girls don't wish to, but some get a little… excited. Is this clear?" She asked. While she was talking, she started shuffling closer towards me. I was kind of getting an idea of why I was here.

"And Percy, the same rule applies to me. And when she found out I was… excited, well after having sex with you, she told me about it and she wanted me to ask you to… you know." She smiled.

She pulled my head in for a kiss and I was shocked at first. But as time went by, I kissed her back. She started to saddle me, not breaking the kiss. I laid back and she lied on top of me on the floor. We kiss for a while and I deepen the kiss. She starts to grind me, which makes it seem totally unreal. I never thought, in a thousand years that I would be having sex with Artemis. She starts grinding me harder and moans in my mouth. I start to take off her t-shirt and she doesn't even hesitate to break the kiss and lift her arms up. I pull it off and start to kiss her again. She unbuttons my jeans as I unclasp her bra. Once it is off, I give her C-cup boobs a nice squeeze. She breaks the kiss again and leans her head on my shoulder and starts panting. I raise an eyebrow. She seems pretty sensitive. I decide to flip us over and lie her down as I take one boob in my mouth and the other in my right hand. She starts to moan again, so I bit down softly. Her head falls back, moaning a little bit to loud. I stop and look at her.

"Don't… don't worry. The tent is… soundproof." She pants, as if she can read my mind. Well, she is a goddess.

"So." She continued "You can… _oh._" She inhales deeply as I go back to work on her boobs again, but slide my other hand in her pants. I rub her quite wet panties and push against them, teasing her. I take my mouth off her, but my hands continue. Her eyes were closed and she was panting again.

"Your so wet, and we have barley started." I smirk. She opens her mouth to say something, but I push a little harder against her panties and she just moans. I place my hand on the top of her panties and pull them down. I start to rub her again and her hips rocket up.

"Per…cy, please." She moans. I smile and slowly insert a finger into her. She gasps loudly and starts to rock her hips in time with my finger. I lean up and start to kiss her neck. She takes off my pants and boxers in a shaky way. She barley slides it to my thighs with her eyes closed. I decide to take my hand off her breast and push it off myself. As I do this, she grabs her own boobs and gives them a squeeze. I'm surprised, I never thought Artemis was like this. I smile and grab a boob again and she lets her hands rest by her sides, grabbing at the ground now. She is really into it now. I lean up to ear as I insert two more fingers. She is moaning very loudly.

"If you like this, you're defiantly going to like this." I smile. She gives me her best concerned-while-being-penetrated look. I take my fingers out and insert my harden dick quickly as she lets out a much louder moan. It only takes a few thrust until her rides out her orgasm. I continue as I go faster, stronger and deeper. Knowing how sensitive she is, it won't take long to make her have another orgasm. I'm going in so deep now, you see the 8 inches of meat disappear into her again and again. I'm going as fast as I can and she's just screaming her head off, grabbing at the floor.

"I'm… I'm cumming!" I yell. I hear her whimper, and I know she is close as well. She rocks her hips against me harder than before, and I kiss her lips. She continues to moan against my lips. She back arches off the floor a bit more and her head goes back as she screams louder. She hits her orgasm and her vagina clenches around my cock. I groan as I shoot waves of cum deep inside of her. I stop, still in side of her, flip us around, barley, and she lies on top of me as her breathing slowly goes back to normal; her head in my neck again. We stay there for a while until we both breathe normally. She looks up.

"Thank you Perseus, you have done me a great favour." She sighs. She slowly gets up and I get up after her. I give her a questioning look.

"Will I get you pregnant?" I ask. She smiles.

"Don't worry Percy, I can control when I have a baby or not."

"Well Artemis, if you get a little… _excited_ again, you let me know, ok?" I smile. She smiles her brilliant smile again.

"Of course."

**There you go guys! Now he knows about hunters allowed to have sex… we will have to see.  
Sorry I was late, dad got a new computer and had to do some stuff for that.  
If you guys have any feedback, suggestions and anything else, PM me or review.  
If I don't do what you want to do, I don't think it's right. But I probably will.  
Hope you guys enjoyed, peace out.**


	5. A Blessing

**Hey guys, here is another chapter for you!  
I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters.  
Warning: Adult Content. Sex.  
This is before the Lost Hero and after the Last Olympian.  
I'll be making more chapters so enjoy**

**And I would like to say thanks to SomeonE WhO YoU NeveR KneW for giving me someone to work with.**

I was sitting in my bed, thinking about sex again. I had sex with four different girls on three days. That maybe some people's dreams, but that's not normal for me. Especially with Artemis, or the fact that Annabeth finds it ok. Sure, we've had sex on a daily since then, and that was four days ago. So that's like sex eight times in one week. She was smart enough to find out, naturally, but her being cool about it was strange. I was thinking about it for like half an hour and the only conclusion I really had was this was Aphrodite's doing; the Goddess of sex and seducing. I start to think of a way to talk to her. I wanted an answer.

_**Later that day, at dinner**_

I bring my plate of food up to the fire and chuck a piece of meat on the fire. _Aphrodite._ I ask. Normally I pry to dad, but I hope she is listening. _I need to talk to you, please._ I hope she is even listening. Why would she be smelling food? I try and see what happens tonight.

_**Back in Cabin 3**_

I was sitting on my bed in my cabin; just staring at the floor. I waited, but give up. She won't be interested in me. Even though she said something like keep an eye on me on the way to save Artemis, at the Junkyard of the Gods. **(Book three, Titans Curse.) **I doubt she cares now. I pulled my top off and chucked it on my bed. Then I was going to pull my shorts off so I could get something more comfortable to wear. She wouldn't care. Then I got proved wrong when suddenly there was a flash in the cabin. I averted my eyes until the light dyed out. I turned my head and gasped. It was Aphrodite alright; in panties and bra with nothing else on. And the clothes she was wearing? Was small on her, showing off her curves. I felt myself go hard and blush. She is incredibly sexy, with her double-d cup boobs, huge ass (not fat) and beautiful face. She had a smile on her face, like this was completely normal. I fell back onto my bed because my legs suddenly felt weak. She moved closer to me until she was standing about a foot away from my legs.

"Perseus Jackson, why do you need to talk with me?" She asked. For some reason, I had struggle talking. I managed to say:

"You're wearing… umm" I felt dizzy. She giggled and sat next to me, on my bed.  
"I wish… for you to…" I almost said 'take off your clothes'. That would have been… bad.  
"…to tell me, why have I had sex eight times this week?" I breathed out. I was starting to breathe more deeply now, and my cock was jumping against my pants. She smiled again.

"So you've been thinking about it eh?" She asked. I nodded.

"Percy, for your bravery for saving Mount Olympus and the gods, I gave you my blessing. I didn't to tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise." She explained. She rubbed her had on my thigh and let out a deeper breathe.

"This makes you more attractive. _Sexily _attracted, by a whole lot." She whispered. I was barley listening because I was getting distracted by her hand on my thigh, creeping up closer to my dick.

"Like me." She smiled again. I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped on her and pushed her against my bed as I saddle her. I heard her giggle again, which made me go crazy. I started to kiss her forcefully. She kissed me back and deepened the kiss; and it felt _amazing_. _The Goddess of love kissing me_, I thought. Of course it is. She is (obviously) the best kisser I have kissed. She slid her hands down my chest and grabbed the top of my shorts. I broke the kiss and placed my head in the crook of her neck. I was panting heavily. Her kissing makes you completely breathless, yet it makes your heart pound at a hundred beats a second. Her kisses are absolutely wild. She tugs my shorts down with my boxers and flips us over.

"I'll go first." She smiled as she kissed me again. I could barely think with her kissing me, but then I felt her kiss my neck, then my chest, then move straight to my cock. She kissed then tip, then lowered herself an inch per second. It was _too _slow; she looked in the eye as I gave a pleading look. I had to cum _right _now. I was so horny. Then she started to bob her head up and down against my cock at an average speed. I closed my eyes tightly and gripped the bed sheets. She was putting her tongue to very good use. I moan as she started to go faster. I was panting deeply. She was so good. I never wanted to stop, but I was cumming soon, and I wanted to put my dick in _another _hole. I opened my eyes, barely though.

"Aph… ro… dit… e." I panted. She looked at me innocently.  
"Please." I seem to sigh. She started to deepthroat me. I grabbed the back of her head and forced her to go faster. I saw my dick disappear in her mouth again and again and again. I knew I was going to explode. This felt so good. I grunted.

"Aphrodite! I'm…" I half-yelled. I sighed as I came in her mouth. She continued slowly, sucking the juices out of me. She finally got off my dick and crawled up to me, then kissed me. I grabbed the back of head again and deepen the kiss straight away. I flipped us over and started kissing down her neck. She gave a huge sigh like she had been holding her breathe. I kissed lower until I got to her breast. I wrapped my arms around her and undid her bra, then threw it behind me. I start to suck, nibble and grab her as her breath picked up rapidly. She was kind of sensitive in this area. I suck and grabbed some more. Then I kissed her stomach, then went lower and kissed her clit. She squirmed a bit and I smiled.

"Let this be a 'thank you' for your blessing." I said. I shoved three fingers inside of her and gasp. She was a god so she could take it. I know it wouldn't hurt, so I started to pump my fingers in and out. I smiled as I heard her moan uncontrollably. I placed my tongue over clit and rub it; up and down with my tongue. I heard her moan more loudly after going for her sensitive area. I started to pump it faster and faster, and she was getting louder and louder. She was getting close to her orgasm, so I replaced my fingers with my tongue and rub her clit my fingers. She grabbed the back of my head and pushed me in further.

"Per... cy." I heard her moan.  
"Please… fast… er." She gasped. My tongue started to go super-fast and she started to scream. She was grinding her hips against my face now as she was staring at the roof with her mouth open, moaning my name.

"PERCY! RIGHT THERE…!" She yelled then she had a huge orgasm. I forced my tongue all the way in and sucked on her skin, drinking her juices. And for the goddess of love, she tasted pretty nice. She was panting, trying to get her heart beat down. I smiled. She lied there with her eyes closed, smiling as well.

"I haven't finished with my thank you yet." I tease. I pulled her closer to my dick and she opened her eyes as well as her legs.

"Fuck me, Percy." She said. I tilted my head slightly left.

"What a waste of words, I was ganna do that anyway." I muttered. I positioned my cock at her entrance, rubbed her clit a few times before pushing my 8 inch cock all the into her vagina. She gasped with me. She was tight, and man, did it feel good. I started of slow, all the way in then all the way out. She was panting again and I was breathing deeply. She closed her eyes again and rested her head on the pillow. I smiled. She let out a long, low moan. I started to go slightly faster.

"Oh Percy, please." She gasped. I started to pant myself. Her tightness is going to send my over the edge. I start to spend up to a faster-than-average pace and she gripped the bed sheets even tighter. I flipped us over, barely stopping. She had saddled me and riding me like there was no tomorrow; hands on my knees and slamming down on my dick. I bent my knees and put my feet flat on the bed and started thrusting up.

"PERCY! Ooooooooooooh MY GODS!" She screamed as she rode out on her orgasm. As her pussy clenched around me, I moaned and cummed deep inside of her. We stop, and then she falls on top of me. I realize that I'm still inside of her, so after we start cool down, I start to move again. Aphrodite raises her head off my chest and inhales quickly, and then buries her head into the crook of my neck. As I start to move faster, she bits her lip and lets out a throaty moan. I start to kiss her neck and sigh because of the feeling.

"Oh Percy…" she purred. I start to thrust deeper and she clenches onto my shoulders. She begins to bounce on my dick and I grab onto her breast. She moans on my neck and I give her a squeeze. She lifts her head and breaths in again. I just lean in and kiss her and start to move faster. She starts to moan in my mouth and I move more quickly, so she lets out a long, loud moan. I smile. Since she has cummed twice already, it's ganna be hard to make her cum again so I reach down from her tits and rub her clit again.

"Faster!" She yells. My fingers and my hips start to go as fast as they can. At this point, I'm near my own orgasm and moaning while Aphrodite is screaming her head off.

"Per…" She couldn't even finish it. She lets out a much louder moan as she has her third orgasm, and I groan as I have my third as well. She just rest on my shoulders as we relax. She sits up and kisses me. I could never get sick of kissing her. When see pulls away, she looks into my eyes.

"You're welcome." She smiles.

**There you go! An explanation. An answer. Now he knows he is blessed, I wonder what is going to happen? I'm ganna go ahead and spoil it: Clarisse. So I can't wait until the next one so peace out.**


	6. More Than A Fight

More Than A Fight

**Hey Guys, I was my birthday! I got a Samsung Galaxy Ace 2. YAAAAAAA!  
So had a play with that and had a party and yea; ready to write again.  
I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters.  
Warning: Adult Content. Sex.  
This is before the Lost Hero and after the Last Olympian.  
Please check out my new 'Release' Story.  
I'll be making more chapters so enjoy**

There was defiantly something wrong with Clarisse today. We were battling in shades of the trees since it was burning hot. There was only me and Clarisse since I took out the rest of the cabin. Some of them didn't even turn up because of the heat. The rest had gone off to have a shower. So there we were, fighting and stabbing at each other; occasionally pinning each other to the ground. Most of the time, it was me because of my invincibility. I would tackle her, and then she would hit me. I would barely notice.

So this time, she slashed out and did a fake to move my guard, but I saw it and ducked, grabbed her legs and lifted them up. She fell to the ground in surprise and I jumped on her stomach, saddled her and pinned her wrist to the ground.

Every time I pin Clarisse to the ground, instead of getting really anger at me and telling me to get my seaweed butt off her, she would blush or look away. It wasn't really surprising. I think it was that blessing I got from Aphrodite, but seeing Clarisse like this wasn't really like her. Her pride and ego seem to drop. Her light-tan skin would turn redder than it did from her fighting. She would put on a shy-ish smile and look away, then struggle. And when she struggled, it looked _sexy_. It made me want to take her there.

_What? _I thought. I felt myself get hard and my head clouded with thought. _What is wrong with me?_ While I was distracted, I loosened my grip. She grabbed my wrist, thrust her hips up and I fell off her. Then it was _her _on top now and I struggled. She tucked her feet into my thighs and pinned my wrist at I tried the same manoeuvre to throw her off. As I tried, she fell on my chest, but didn't loosen her grip. Then I realised the position we were in. She was saddling my stomach while pinning my arms, smiling, with her face inches away from mine. If anyone came to check up on us… it wouldn't look we were fighting. It looked like we were doing _other_ things since we were panting and sweating.

Then she did something unexpected. She closed her eyes, leaned forward and kissed me. I closed my eyes as well. She loosened her grip, but I didn't care. She started to kiss harder, then deepen the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in closer. This was totally unexpected from her, outside in the open. I have to admit, she is pretty beautiful **(Clarisse from the Sea of Monsters movie. If you haven't seen it, watch it. That's what she looks like.) **And kissing her was quite arousing. She started to grind me and I let out an uncontrolled moan. She pulled away, but I was having none of that. I grabbed her hair softly, and pulled her back in. She grabbed my neck and held me as I deepened the kiss straight away. After a while, she pulled back and I decided that she need to say something.

"You wanna take this somewhere else?" She panted. By the sound of her voice, she was quite eager. I couldn't control myself as a blurted. "Sure." I was kind of confused. I know I shouldn't be doing anything like this, but I felt an urge. To do what she wanted and see wants under her clothes. We made our way back to my cabin, which wasn't that far away, and tried not to be spotted. We saw Thalia walk somewhere, but when she saw us, she just winked, and then turns like she didn't even notice us. Clarisse froze with tension because she didn't want to get caught, but I just smiled. She wouldn't tell anyone. I mean, Thalia and I have done the same thing. I just continue to pull her along.

"Percy, I think Thalia…" She couldn't finish the sentence. I opened the door to my cabin, and then locked it when we were in. I pulled the shades down and turned to face her. For the first time, she was worried to be caught. She couldn't be caught doing inappropriate things with a taken Son of Poseidon. I just smiled and kissed her, making her relaxed. I laid her down on my bed, not breaking the kiss, and going on top of her. She tugged at my shirt and I sat up to take it off. Uncomfortably, she took her own one off to, which made me stare. Her breast weren't big, but they probably could fit in my hands.

"You're staring." She whispered in a sexy tone. I looked up to see her smiling. I rolled my eyes and before I could kiss her, she grabbed my shoulders, pulled me in then rolled over so she was on top. Again.

"Wow, I think I have a thing for being on top." She smiled. She leaned down and kissed me. I angled my head to deepen the kiss. I think I had a thing for kissing, because she was totally relaxed and moaning slightly. I started to unclasp her bra easily (experience with Annabeth so many times.) and pulled it from her body. My hands softly grabbed her breast and she broke the kiss to breathe out unsteadily. I smirked and kissed her again while pinching her nipples softly. She was moaning in the kiss, and it made me go crazy. Suddenly, I felt my shorts and boxers get pulled down. Then she wrapped her hand around my dick and stroked it steadily. I sighed, finally getting relief.

I decided to take my own step and pull her pants down. I did the same to her panties and slid a finger into her wet pussy. She broke the kiss and let out a louder moan. I moved forward and start kissing her neck. She was nearly as sensitive as Artemis, and that was saying something. I started rubbing her clit with my thumb and fingering her with my index. I used my other hand to pinch her nipples and I continued to kiss her neck. She had stop stroking and put her hands on my shoulders. She would inhale sharply and moan. I added another finger and she started rocking her hips in time. Her moans got louder and sometimes she would mutter my name. I was at her collarbone and pushing deeper into her with my fingers.

"Oh Percy, please." She muttered. "Faster." I smiled against her neck and twisted my fingers her, making her cry out with pleasure as I was going faster. She was defiantly sensitive because it was maybe only a minuet before she screamed as she rode out her orgasm on my fingers, making sure she got the full pleasure. Then she sighed and collapsed on me. We rolled over once more and took the lead, spreading her legs open. I looked at her with a concerned look, making sure she wanted to continue. She smiled.

"Fuck me, Percy." She whispered. "Fuck me hard." I couldn't take it. See her moan above me before was just too much. I buried all 8 inched into her making her cry out again. I was surprised at the lack of hymen. So she has done this before, but I was ganna rock her world. I started to pump slowly and she was letting out unsteady moans. But it was too slow to give her what she wanted.

"St-stop… teas-ing" She gasped, staring at the ceiling while gripping the beg sheets. I slowly pumped out, then quickly in, making her cry out again. I went back to slowly pumping. "What was that?" I ask. I wanted to see her ask for it, to beg. She looked at me with a pleading look filled with pleasure. "Please… fuck me, Percy."

I started to pump harder and faster, making her back arch and moan uncontrollably. Her light brown hair scattered all over the bed. Her body gaining a layer of sweat while rocking to my dick. Her moans getting louder and louder as I start to go my fastest. Her pussy clenching and squeezing, near to its release. I reach out and grab her breast, pinching them with my fingertips. "Oh… my… GOD!" She moaned.

"Say my name baby." I said breathless, but controllably. "Percy, Percy, Percy…" She gasped with every thrust. I felt her pussy squeeze hard and her back arched to the max. "PERCY!" She cried out. I grunted as I thrust harder and cummed into her. She rode out her orgasm before coming to a still. Then she relaxed her back and lied down. I slowly lowered myself to her side so I was lying next to me.

"That was… amazing." She sighed. I turned to look at her. She was relaxed, but sexy. Her light brown hair was lying on her shoulders, her brown eyes stared right at mine with a small smile on her face. "You're like…" She thought. "Am I as good in bed as my fighting?" I suggested. She rolled her eyes, but I saw her smile get bigger and checks go red again. "Yea, whatever." She smiled. "But can I ask you a question?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Why did Thalia wink at us?"

**So what do you guys think? I started this last year and finished it this year. Lazy, I know.  
Thanks to Darkest Nightmare's Dread for coming up with the idea.  
But please, send feedback, complements, complaints, ideas and brag about how you have a better phone. PM if you want.  
Sorry, this is smaller than the last two. Only three pages on word  
I might be making another one-shot and maybe another story.  
I'll try to post faster.**

Peace Out.


End file.
